The Sleeping Dragon and the Hidden Leaf
by gondor20
Summary: Naruto was exiled from the Hidden Leaf. Eight years later, Konaha is going to war and are in need of help. Tsunade sends the Rookie 11 to the now united China for help from Liu Bei. Why is that Zhuge Liang does not want to help? Who is he really? AU
1. Chapter One: Enter the Sleeping Dragon

**Hello all! This is Gondor20, with a new story. I know...most of you are thinking "Why is he not updating his other story?" I have a few issues with it, and some of my favorite authors have given me some feedback and I looked at it. With the route I was going, the story was going to have ALOT of plot holes. For now, the story is on pause. I may redo the story some other time, but for now it's done. **

** This is a new story one of my friends asked me to do. We are a BIG fan of Dynasty Warriors and Romance of the Three Kingdoms. So, why not mix that and Naruto? This is the story. **

** As for pairings and bashing. It's a Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Also, some other pairings will be talked about. This story may have slight Konaha bashing too. If you don't like that, don't read the story. This is an AU story for both Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Naruto is the main character, so don't flame. All will be told!**

**I do not own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors! They belong to whoever owns them! **

**Have fun and read..."The Sleeping Dragon and the Hidden Leaf".**

/

"I'm Gondor20"- Speaking

_"I'm Gondor20"- Thoughts and thinking_

**"I'm Gondor20"-** Demon or Summon talking

_**"I'm Gondor20"- **_Demon or Summon thinking

/

**Chapter One: The Life and Times of the Sleeping Dragon! **

Zhuge Liang turned the page of his book. It was a book over weapon crafting. While he had no ambition to make a weapon, he liked to read anything. _"Unlike when I was younger," _he thought with a grin. He closed his eyes and thought on the events that have happen in the last few years.

Liu Bei now ruled the land. It has been a year since he defeated Cao Cao at Xu Chang. Wu was now has province under Shu, with Sun Quan as the governor. There had been a few close calls, like Guan Yu almost dying at Fan Castle. If Zhang Fei and he had not broken though Wu ranks, Guan Yu would have been killed. After Fan Castle, Liu Bei marched his entire army to Fan Castle and killed Cao Ren. From Fan Castle, came the battle of Xu Chang. Cao Cao was ready. He had traps ready on every street. Cao Cao even burned part of the city. In the end, Cao Cao was killed by Sima Yi who then he was killed by himself.

After Xu Chang, Wu has launched an attack on Luo Yang. The battle took place at Hu Luo Gate. Liu Bei had sent him and part of the Xu Chang Invasion Force to meet the Wu army. The Wu army was massive. While Shu and Wei were fighting, Wu built up their army. In the end, it was luck that had caused the Shu forces victory. When Wu attacked, it began to snow. A lot of their supplies were lost. His wife, Yue Ying, had beaten Sun Quan and forced him to run. _"She was sexy looking after that fight,_" Zhuge Liang blushed at the thought. Soon after, Sun Quan surrendered to Liu Bei.

The land was at peace. People were very happy. He lived at the royal palace, along with his wife. He was the main advisor to Liu Bei and did most of the paperwork.

His personal life was also very well. Ying and he were happily married. They did not want children...yet. They both agreed to wait another year. He was broken out of his thoughts when the library door was opened. Liang looked up and saw his wife walking in with a bag. (She was wearing what she wore in DW 7).

"Hello my husband," she said with a large grin. She sat the bag on the table. "Here is what you asked for. Three things of black dye and some make-up. The dye was kinda of hard to get."

"Thank you. Can you put them in the bathroom?"

"Sure can. Oh, and remember. Lord Liu Bei has invited us to dinner tonight. You better get dress soon!" Zhuge Liang nodded and went back to reading his book. Yue Ying just smiled and went off to the bedroom to get ready. Life was good.

/ Konaha

Life was bad. Tsuande looked down at Jiraiya spy report. Iwa and Kumo have just joined into an alliance with Sound. Iwa and Kumo had a lot of bad blood with Konaha. This was not good. Konaha has had eight bad years. It all started eight years ago.

It started when a loyal ninja was exiled after doing his duty. Naruto had brought Sasuke back. When Sasuke was brought in, he was heavily injured. Naruto was fine for the most part, due to Kyuubi's charka. A lot of people used this against him. The council then put Naruto on trial. The verdict was obvious.

His own friends turned against him. Saukra and Ino berated him for hurting Sasuke. Kiba went along with his mother, who hated Naruto. Hinata would not talk to Naruto. It was not because she hated him or thought he was a monster. Her father disliked Naruto, so she spoke against him. Only Iruka, Jiraiya, Neji, Shikamaru, and she stood by Naruto. Not even Kakashi stood by him.

A few days after the trial, he was exiled. Naruto left in the middle of the night. He did not say good-bye to anyone. Both civilians and ninja rejoiced at his exiled. Civilians were happy that the demon was gone. The ninja were happy, because Akatsuki would not come to Konaha.

Things soon turned to the worst. Suna stopped trading with Konaha. They still had a defensive pact, but that was it. Wave would not deal with Konaha. Then, all the countries that were saved by Naruto, canceled treaties with them.

Now, Konaha was going to go to war against three villages. They were by themselves. Gaara would only send a few ninja to help them. Konaha stood alone. They needed help from anyone. She had sent ANBU teams out to find Naruto to bring him back, but they all came back empty handed.

They had one hope though. To the west was a land that few have been too. A place called "China". China for a long time has been in a state of Civil War. The war had ended a year ago. The kingdom called "Shu" had won. The lord of Shu was a kind man that many talked about. His name was Liu Bei. If she could form an alliance with him, Konaha would be safe. She called on the best team she had...the Rookie 11.

/

Neji walked along the street towards the Hokage tower. A lot of things have happened in the last eight years. Naruto was exiled. Two years later, he made ANBU. Three years later Hinata became Clan Head. Then, two years ago, he married Tenten. He had a child on the way too. A lot of the Rookies have married. Sasuke had married both Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru married Gaara's sister. Hinata married Kiba. Shino married some bug girl. Choji married Ayame, the ramen cook. Lee was still single.

He looked up and saw he was at the Hokage Tower. He walked into the hokage's office and saw everyone waiting on him. Tsunade nodded to him and looked at the rookies.

"Ok. You eleven are going on a mission. A few days ago Jiraiya sent me a very grim report. Iwa, Kumo, and Sound have joined together. This can't be good. I have already sent a letter to Gaara asking for help, but I don't think it will be enough. Since, Naruto's exile, we have lost a lot of allies. There is one hope. To the west, China's civil war has ended. A kind man, named Liu Bei won. You are being sent to China to try and get an alliance with him." She hands Sasuke a folder. "This contains a letter to him and mission details. Sasuke, you are in charge. You are to leave within the hour. Dismissed." The rookies nodded and soon left.

_"God help us all," _Tsunade thought.

/ Royal Palace: Zhuge Liang's Private Home.

Yue Ying smiled as she looked into the mirror. She wore a black dress and black high heels. Her hair was in a bun. She looked over to the bathroom door. Her husband went in to wash up. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Zhuge Liang walked out of the bathroom. His hair was shinny black. He wore a towel around his hip. Ying turned around and pointed to the bed in the middle of the room. Liang nodded and got dressed. (What he wore in DW 7).

"You look nice my flower," Liang said putting his arms around Ying.

"You look handsome, my husband." She kissed him on the check. Liang looked at himself in the mirror, and then with Ying left.

The couple enters the main dinning hall. Liu Bei and his wife sat at the head of the table. To his right was Guan Yu, along with Guan Ping. To his left were Zhang Fei and Xing Cai. Liu Bei looked up and smiled.

"My friend! Thanks for coming. Take a seat." Liu Bei pointed to the two open seats in front of him. "Now my close friends. It's been a long time since we have all sat down together. I want to say thank you to each one of you. My brothers...we have been through a lot. I remember when we first faced the yellow turbans. You two believed in me when I did not believe in me. Thank you two so much.

Zhuge Liang. My brothers helped me alot, but without you, we would not have been able to bring peace to this land. Hell, I would have been killed at Changban if you haven't helped me. We have not sworn an oath, but you are one of my brothers." Liu Bei picked up his glass. "Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang rise your cups." Said men held up their glasses. "We, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang, were born of different surnames, yet we have come together as brothers. From this point forward, we shall join forces for a common purpose, and come to each other's aid in time of crisis. We shall protect our land and the people from all threats. We seek not to be born on the same day, in the same month and in the same year. We merely hope to die on the same day, in the same month and in the same year. From this day forward, we shall live, fight, and die as brothers." They all touched cups and said their names. "Now brothers, I have a grand feast to honor this oath."

The four brothers, along with their love ones, began to feast.

During the feast, Zhang Fei turned to Zhuge Liang. "Hey I got a question." Liang nodded. "Ok, so I've been thinking. What about your childhood and teenage days?" Everyone turned and look at Zhuge Liang. Yue Ying turned and looked at him too. Even she did not know of his childhood.

"Well...I was an orphan. I only learned about my parents when I was thirteen. I left my home when I was thirteen. I then became a student along with Pang Tong. Then you all know the rest." Everyone nodded and began to talk about different things.

/ After the party

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying walked into their bedroom after the party. It was nice. Liu Bei had all different types of food and drink set out. Liang went to the bathroom to throw some water on his face. He walked out of the bathroom and saw his wife on the bed...in the nude.

"Ohhh. Liang I have something that needs some advice. Maybe one of your tactics can help." Zhuge Liang, the sleeping dragon, slept very little that night.

/ Next Morning

Zhuge Liang felt something against his chest. He looked down to see his red-head lover snuggling against him. He smiled and moved her to the side. He got off the bed and got dress in his normal outfit. He left the room to take his morning walk.

It was a cloudy morning, with some light fog. Zhuge Liang walked along the palace garden looking at the different flowers. The palace's garden had flowers and trees from all over China. As he walking, he heard metal against metal. He followed the sound until he saw the source.

Guan Yu was fighting his son, and Xing Cai. He was blocking everything they threw at him. Zhuge Liang watched them and saw their mistake. He decided to make his presence known.

"Guan Ping and Xing Cai. You two need to work together to fight Guan Yu. Neither of you could take him on alone." Guan Ping was about to shout until Guan Yu said something.

"He's right. Come at me together. You'll have a better chance against me. Think about my fight against Lu Bu." Guan Ping and Xing Cai charge together at Guan Yu. Zhuge Liang started to walk again. _"I wish someone told me that when I was younger_," Zhuge Liang thought.

A few minutes later, he came to a large group of trees. He sat in the middle and began to mediate.

Two hours later, Zhuge Liang heard someone running towards him. He opened his eyes and saw Wei Yan standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"Liu Bei...want...see you...now," he said. Zhuge Liang said thanks and went to the throne room.

/ With the Rookie 11

"Man, this place is so different then the Elemental Nations," Kiba said. The rookies all nodded. China was unlike anything they ever seen. The buildings were different. The people looked different too. Kiba looked over at Hinata.

She had a large frown on her face. _"Like always_,_"_ he thought. After Naruto's exile, Hinata blamed herself. She began training under her father. She soon became a typical Hyuuga. She even started to use the cage bird seal on people. Neji for the most part stopped talking to her after it.

His own life was fine. He had become clan head, and got into the bingo book as an S-rank nin. He was married to Hinata, who he loved. They were going to try for some children after everything was clam again.

Sasuke, who was in front, stopped. "Ok guys, we are almost there. Now, for a few rules. 1. Do not talk unless spoken to. 2. Treat Liu Bei with respect. Say "my lord". 3. Kiba, leave Akamaru out side." Kiba looked pissed. "Kiba we don't know how they view dogs. Ok, let's go."

/ Throne Room with Rookie 11

Sasuke walked towards the large throne. The room was simple, yet was warm. There were a lot of windows allowing sunlight to light the room. He looked at the throne. It was large and had two doors to each side. The man on the throne was kind looking. He had black hair, which was in a ponytail. He wore green robes on that covered his feet.

"Hello strangers! I'm Liu Bei. I'm always glad to meet new people. Now, what is it you wish to speak about," he said with a kind, warm smile. This made the Rookie 11 calm. Sasuke stepped forward and bowed.

"It is an honor to speak with you Lord Liu Bei. We come from the Elemental Nations, which lie to the east of China. Our home, Konaha, is in great danger. Our enemies are preparing to march upon us. Our leader, the Hokage, has asked for an alliance and help. She has written a letter for you, my lord." Sasuke handed Liu Bei a letter. Liu Bei opened and it and began to read. A few minutes later, he sits the letter on his lap.

"This is a grave. One against three. I would love to send you help, but I need to talk to someone first. Wei Yan!" Wei Yan came out from one of the side doors. "Tell Zhuge Liang I need to see him. He should be in the gardens." Wei Yan left and came back a few minutes later with Zhuge Liang.

/ Zhuge Liang P.O.V.

Zhuge Liang came in and saw Liu Bei with a worried face. Liang also saw the Rookie 11. His eyes widen when he saw them. He felt a frown growing on his face. _"Keep calm. Make sure your face is without emotion," _he thought. Taking a breath, he moved towards Liu Bei. "You called, my lord?"

"Ah brother, I need you to look at this." Liu Bei handed him the letter. Zhuge Liang began to read the letter to himself. When he looked up, he had a cold look on his face. "What do you think? I want to send help."

"No. That is a poor choice." The rookies look horrified. Kiba was about to say something, but Liu Bei spoke first.

"Why not?"

"We have just gotten out of the civil war. Soldiers, turned farmers, need time to plant crops. The people are happy, and it's peaceful. If we go into this war, we will be wasting resources. Also, this war does not involve us."

"But what of our oath?" This made Zhuge Liang silent. "Our oath is to protect the people. Konaha is in trouble. But you are right. We just don't have the resources to go to war, but I have an idea. We will send three of our best officers to help you. These three are like an army. Zhuge Liang, I know who I will send!"

/ Two Hours Later

Zhuge Liang has a large frown on his face. He was one of the three to go to Konaha. The only good thing was that Yue Ying was also coming. He turned to his other team mate, Huang Zhong, the old man. Huang Zhong was in his normal gear. (DW 6 Gear, with the bow.) He had a large hawk on his shoulder, to send message back to Chengdu in case of emergency. The Rookie 11 was ready to head home.

Zhuge Liang turned to Yue Ying, who was checking both of their backpacks. She looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry dear. This is going to be over quick." Zhuge Liang sighed and picked up his pack.

"So, how long to Konaha," he asked. Ino turned around.

"About a week if we have little rest." Zhuge Liang sighed again. "What's your problem?"

"You," he mumbled. Yue Ying gave him a dirty look.

"Excuse my husband, he is a little sick. He is normally nicer. I think we should head off now." Everyone agreed and the group began the long journey back the Hidden Leaf.

/ Later that night at Camp

Zhuge Liang looked at the large moon in the sky. He had many things going through his head about his upcoming adventures. So, many emotions mixing together. Fear, anxiety, and hate. Hate for what they did to him. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with his wife.

"What's wrong," she asked in a soft voice. "I've never seen you this way in a long time."

"It's...nothing. I'm not feeling well." His wife looked at him with a cautious look. "I'm heading to bed. Night." He kissed her and then went to their tent.

_"What is he hiding,"_ she asked herself. She made her way to a large fire in the middle of the camp and sat down next to Tenten.

"So, what's up with him," Sasuke asked.

"He says nothing is wrong, but I can tell when he's lying," she replies.

"Any idea why he is so...cold to us," Saukra asked.

"No clue." Everyone was silent for the rest of the night.

/ Unknown

Two large red silted eyes opened. "Hmmmmm. So, he is going back to his birth place. This may just be my chance to break free. Watch out Sleeping Dragon, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune will soon be free." An evil chuckle rang through the hall.

**And DONE! Thanks for read. Errors? Comments? Please leave a review. I will try and update once a week to every other week. Thanks and see you next time. Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

_**Hmmmmmm. Back here again. This place has not changed much. Look at their happy faces...the same faces that have caused me pain in my childhood. Calm, Zhuge Liang, I must not let my emotions cloud my mind. **_

**Chapter Two: The Dragon Arrives!**


	2. The Dragon Arrives

**Welcome back! Hello to new readers. This is the great GONDOR20! This is chapter two of this story, so yeah. I'm very happy with the reviews I have gotten. So, I'm going to respond to a few!**

**The Kings Man: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. As for not playing a DW game, that's OK! I will explain a few things if needed, and if you don't get something, just leave a review or something!**

**Ms Spooky1: I like to be original most of the time. Also, thanks for the correction! It's that type of feedback I love!**

**Rivers of Angelic Roses: While I love evil Naruto, he will be good in this. But don't think he is going to be friends with everyone! Thanks for the Review**

**Most of the time, I will only be responding to three. If I did not respond, don't feel bad! I love all reviews. Now for the new chapter! **

/

"I'm Gondor20"- Speaking

_"I'm Gondor20"- Thoughts and thinking_

**"I'm Gondor20"-** Demon or Summon talking

_**"I'm Gondor20"-**___Demon or Summon thinking

/

**Chapter Two: The Dragon Arrives!**

Zhuge Liang sighed as he heard Ino talk about the latest fashion trends. He was about to say something, until he heard his name.

"So, tell me about Zhuge Liang," Ino asked.

"My husband is hard to describe. He's smart. He can think of plans on the spot, which is what makes him deadly. Now, don't get me wrong, he's strong. As for his personality, he calm and cool. In public, he keeps his emotions in check," Yue Ying says. "He can get moody sometimes." Zhuge Liang got a blank look on his face. Ino and Ying turned around and looked at him. "Someone's in a mood." Ino laughs and walks towards Sasuke. Yue Ying slows down to walk beside her husband. "You know I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

"You haven't been yourself. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking about my childhood. Seeing them must have reminded me." Yue Ying kissed her husband.

"If you want to talk about something, just ask." Yue Ying gave her husband a soft smile, and then went to Ino. Zhuge Liang was silent. He took his fan out of his backpack. He just looked at the white feathers. Its feathers just shined when in sunlight. The handle had some gems in the handle. It was a gift from his wife. It was his most precious item. Just looking at it made him feel warm.

_"I love her so much,"_ the sleeping dragon thought with a smile. Yue Ying turned around and saw the smile. It was things like that made her happy.

/ Konoha 2 days later

Since the talk with his wife, Zhuge Liang had a warm smile on his face. Liang looked up and saw the gates of Konoha.

It was a warm, sunny day. The sky was clear of clouds. The rookie 11 was bouncing around, happy to be home. When the group came up to the gate, they saw a few people.

"MOM!" Kiba ran towards Tsume. Tsume hugged her son. "What are you doing here?"

"Guard duty. Lady Hokage is putting more experienced Nin at the front gate. I see some new faces." Tsume walks towards the warriors of Shu. She shakes Huang Zhong and Yue Ying's hand, but stopped at Zhuge Liang. She looks at him and narrows her eyes. "Have we met before? You smell...familiar."

"No. This is my first time I've seen you." Tsume slowly nodded and walked back over to Kiba. Zhuge Liang looked over at Yue Ying and shrugged. Liang walked over to Tsume. "I hate to break this family reunion up, but we need to see the Hokage." Tsume frowned.

"Ah yes! You guys are to report to the council chambers," a new voice said. Liang turned around and saw Iruka walking towards them. Sasuke said thanks and the group began to head towards the Hokage tower.

/Council Chambers

Zhuge Liang and his two companions entered the chambers. It was a small room with three tables. On the right, sat the clan heads. On the left, sat the civilian's council. The last table sat on the far wall. This sat the Hokage and two advisors. The room was full of people. There was a table in front of the room with three seats. Zhuge Liang sat in the middle chair, with his companions on both side. Tsunade spoke first.

"Hello. I thank you very much for coming, but I thought he would send more then three people." Tsunade had a large frown on her face. Zhuge Liang stood up.

"Our Lord would have sent more, but we have just gotten out of our civil war."

"I see. I'm Tsunade the Hokage. I thank you for coming. The current situation does not look good. We have had a few fights on the border, but nothing big. Our ally, Suna, is currently assembling a team to aid us, but tensions between us are tense." Tsunade looked at each warrior. "I can tell by looking at each one, you have different skills. Please, tell me about yourselves." Huang Zhong went first.

"The name's Huang Zhong! I may be old, but I got skill and experience! I'm a combat officer! I'm a one man army!" Yue Ying went up next.

"I'm Yue Ying. I'm a combat officer, but I also have some inventions that are very useful." Lastly, Zhuge Liang stood up.

"My name is Zhuge Liang. I'm a strategist. I also have some combat skill." Shikamaru stood up.

"I've been thinking. Is your nickname "The Sleeping Dragon"?"

"Yes, it is."

"Lady Hokage. Zhuge Liang is a legendary strategist. It is said that he can change the tide of a battle with the wave of his fan. We are very lucky to have him on our side." The council was shocked. They had someone that powerful and smart. Hell, this comes from a Nara who is a prodigy and this guy is even better! Tsunade nodded.

"Zhuge Liang. I'm trusting Shikamaru's judgment here. I hope you are as good as he says. I'm going to place you in charge of shinobi forces. You will report to me alone. Understand?" Zhuge Liang nodded and bowed.

"Yes, my lady. There are a few things I will need to do my job. First, I need maps of fire country, and of Konoha. Second, I will need a place I can work alone. Third, my wife needs a workshop where she can build some things if need be."

"I can do all those. Sasuke, does your clan compound have space?'

"It has more then enough room," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, take care of them. Zhuge Liang, I'll send an ANBU with the maps later."

/ Later that night: Uchia's clan house

Zhuge Liang sat a desk looking over some maps. He currently was looking at a map of Konoha. _"Konoha is not the best place for defense. The walls are useless for the most part. Ninja can just walk up them. The gates will only stall them for a little bit. The trees around the village give the enemy cover. The Hokage Monument has no walls behind it. The trick is trying to find out how to fix the issues._

_ I can have Jiraiya make a seal to put on the wall to make it resistant to charka. Some metal smiths can be hired to reinforce the gate with metal. The woods can be used in a fire attack, but some of the trees need to be cut down. The monument is the hard part. It will cost too much to build a wall section for it. I'm going to have to think of something."_ Liang pulled out a map of fire country. He studied the map till dawn. The only time he looked up was when Sasuke, Ino, and Saukra walked into the kitchen the next morning. Sasuke looked at him funny.

"Did you stay up all night," he asked with a raised eyebrow. Zhuge Liang nodded and picked up a book to look at it. "So, what do you think? How will Konoha do in an all out war?" Zhuge Liang closed the book and sighed.

"In an all out defensive war, Konoha is doomed. The village is a poor place to make a stand. I was looking at other places in fire country, for likely places they would attack. Nantan, the main supply for weapons, is near the sound border. A small strike force could cripple the war effort. The city of Toki is the bread basket for Konoha. The village itself has very little it terms of defense. The village is also too far from Konoha. It would take along time to get supplies to Konoha then to the war zone. Also, in case that is attacked, reinforcements would take a while to get to it." Zhuge Liang picked up a book and opened it. "In order for Konoha to survive, Konoha must go on the offensive and then reinforce." Sasuke was silent. All of his points were true. The room was silent for a few moments.

"I'll get breakfast started," Saukra said breaking the silence. Ino agreed and they started making eggs. A few minutes later, Yue Ying came down in a pink bathrobe. She walked over and sat next her husband.

"Did you come too bed last night," she asked as Ino sat a cup of coffee in front of her.

"No. I was busy looking at a few things."

She sighed. "We've talk about this before, you need to sleep. I don't care who you are, you still need to sleep."

"I've been up for longer training and reading." Sasuke looked up from his newspaper.

"Staying up all night long training? I've only seen one person do that."

"Who," Yue Ying said.

"His name was Naruto Uzuamki. A good friend of mine. He saved me from myself."

"Where is he now?" Sasuke was about to replay until Zhuge Liang got up from the table. "Dear, where are you going?"

"Out. I need some time to think."

"I'll come along! These old bones need a work out once in a while," an old voice said. Huang Zhong walked in dressed and his bow on his back. "Let's go lad!" Zhuge Liang and Huang Zhong walked out the door.

The two of them walked for a while until the reached the park. No one was in the park, because it was so early. Zhuge Liang and Huang Zhong sat near a large lake. No one side anything for a while until Zhong spoke.

"So Naruto, why do you dislike your home so much?" Zhuge Liang quickly turned the old man with wide eyes. "I know. I could tell you were hiding something, by the way you acted on the way here. Then, I was watching you when Sasuke talked about you. You had a funny look on your face. No one seemed to notice, but I did with my experience." Zhuge Liang was shocked. "Now, the question is why did you leave Konoha and change your name." Liang was silent. He then spoke.

"I was exiled." Huang Zhong was a little shocked. Zhuge Liang continued. "I was exiled, because I hurt Sasuke. Sasuke was going to run away from Konoha to the sound village for power. I injured him heavily. The council then exiled me. The worst part is that all of my friends hated me...I was alone for the most part. Only the Hokage, Jiraiya, Neji, and Shikamaru stayed with me."

"Why does the village hate you so much?"

"I...have a demon sealed in me." Huang Zhong went wide eyed and then went back to normal.

"So? It's sealed in you. That doesn't mean that you're the demon." Zhuge Liang chuckled darkly.

"Tell that them." Both were silent. Huang Zhong spoke again.

"Does Yue Ying know?"

"I do now." Zhuge Liang felt a pair of arms around him. He turned his head and saw Yue Ying's head. "I don't care who you are. You are my husband. I will always love you no mater what." Zhuge Liang smiled and got up.

"Thank you two. Now, let's head back. I still got some more maps to look at." Yue Ying rolled her eyes and then began to walk back to the clan house. Huang Zhong and Zhuge Liang soon followed.

/ A few days later: Hokage Office

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying walked down the hall towards Tsunade's office. Tsunade had requested an over view of Zhuge Liang's plan for the war. Zhuge Liang had a few maps in his hand. The two reached the door, and Yue Ying knocked on the door.

"COME IN" Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying entered the officer and sat in two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was in her Hokage robes. Danzo was sitting next to Tsunade. "Thank you for coming. I'll like you to meet Danzo; he is one of my commanders. Ok. I want a full report on your findings." Zhuge Liang sat the maps down, and unrolled the map of Konoha.

"First, I'll go over Konoha in a defensive battle. Konoha is poorly equipped for a siege. The enemy has many places for cover and ways to get in. First, are the walls. The walls around the village are for the most part useless. A ninja can easily run up the walls. This can be solved by a few seals.

Second, is the forest. The forest around the village is hurting the defense of the village. Enemy Nin can easily take cover in the woods and hid. You can hid an entire army in the woods and have Konoha surrounded without a fight. This can be fixed, if we remove some of the trees." Tsunade got mad.

"Those trees are some of the most important things in Konoha's history. They were made by the First Hokage. I will not have them cut down." Zhuge Liang glared at her.

"What is more important? Saving a few trees that can be replanted or dieing?" Tsunade calmed a bit, but was still tensed. "Now, the third thing is the Hokage Monument. I've been looking at maps of Konoha, and there is no wall behind the monument. This gives the enemy a great way into the city and flank your forces that are waiting for the enemy to break down the gates. This is something that can't be fixed unless you build a wall there.

Speaking of gates, the gates are weak. A simple fire or earth justu can take the gates down in seconds. You can reinforce the gates in metal, but that will take time.

Overall, Konoha could fall in a few hours if it's under attack. There are many holes in the defense. I'm not sure that you could win a defensive battle and use Konoha." Tsunade and Danzo were shocked. No one in Konoha has ever thought of that.

"What do you think we should do," Tsunade asked in a grim voice. Zhuge Liang then unrolled a map of Fire Country and pointed to a mountain.

"This is the city called Kurogane. Kurogane is a large walled city. The city is build into the side of a mountain called Seijin. Kurogane is the best place in fire country for a defensive battle. The city is close to Toki, the main bread basket for the Hidden Leaf. In my best opion, I suggest that we move all civilians and Konoha's leadership to Kurogane. I then think we should move most of the main army should be split into two. One should go to Nenten. In Nenten they would fight Sound and Kumo. The others should be moved towards Minoo, to fight Iwa. This is going to be a two front war. Since only small battles have broken out, I think we should attack Sound and Iwa. This is too give us sometime to reinforce Nenten and Minoo. This war is going to be broken into three phases. Phase One: Attack and hold off the enemy, while we prepare for phase two. Phase Two: Defend Fire country. We must hold the enemy off until they loss steam. Phase Three: Attack Iwa, Sound, and Kumo. I call this my Sima Plan." Tsunade and Danzo were shocked. He thought out an entire War plan in a few days. Tsunade stood up and walked towards the window. She looked at the village.

"Zhuge Liang...It will take two weeks to move everything needed to Kurogane. What will we attack for Phase One?"

"We will attack the Sound city of Noda. Noda is a small town that is located near a river. On the Iwa front, we will attack Yame. Yame is a large city near Kusa." Tsunade agreed. Kusa was now under Iwa's control.

"How many men will be needed on each front," Danzo asked.

"Two platoons will attack Noda. Yame will need two companies to attack and maintain a siege on the city." Tsunade nodded.

"Ok. I will begin to assemble the troops we will need. Are you going to the front?"

"Yes, I will lead the troops on the attack on Noda. May I make a request?"

"Yes?"

"I want Huang Zhong to lead the troops on the attack Noda."

"The old man? Why him?"

"Huang Zhong is a born leader. He is what will be needed to take Noda. Also, he is very familiar with my tactics and will use them on the battle field."

"Ok, but I want Kakashi Hatake to go with him."

"That is fine." Tsunade began to fill out some paper work.

/ A Week Later: Street's of Konoha

Neji walked around the streets of Konoha. The streets for the most part were empty. Trash was all over the place. The only people left in Konoha were a few ninja and the last of the Hyuuga who were about to leave. The Hyuuga ninja would go towards the war zone, while the civilians to Kurogane.

Neji looked up the road and saw Gai and Lee walking around. Neji waved. Gai and Lee walked over to Neji.

"AH! NEJI, HOW ARE YOU THIS YOUTHFUL DAY," Gai yelled. Neji smiled.

"I'm good Gai. So, did you find out where you're going?"

"I will be under Zhuge Liang's command and will be attacking Yame!"

"GAI-SENSEI! I WILL FIGHTING THE UNYOUTHFUL SOUND AND KUMO NINJA! I WILL TEACH THEM ABOUT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH," Lee yelled.

"LEE! YOU ARE GLOWING WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"  
>"GAI-SENSEI!"<br>"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"  
>"LEE!"<p>

The two of them started to hug and cry in each others arm. Neji just walked off not wanting to see them. Neji walked down the road and saw Kiba and Hinata talking.

"Hello Kiba and Hinata."

"Hey Neji!"

"Hello, branch member," Hinata said in a monotone voice. Kiba just rolled his eyes. Neji just sighed.

"So, what are your orders?"

Kiba smiled. "I'll be under that old guy's command."

"I'll be under Zhuge Liang's command."

Neji nodded. "Tenten and I are going to be with Zhuge Liang's command. Tenten is being assigned under a special project with Yue Ying."

"Why," Kiba asked.

"It seems that Yue Ying is building something and is getting some weapon smiths to help her."

"Well, me and Hinata gotta go! Talk to you later Neji!" Kiba and Hinata left to go do their own thing. Neji just sighed and walked back home.

/ Sasuke's House

Zhuge Liang had his fan in his hand and was explain his plan for Yame to one of his officers, Sasuke.

"So, let me get this right. I will lead a group and attack some of the farms near the city, before the main army arrives. This is draw out the enemy forces. The main army then is going to attack the enemies outside the city. Then, we will attack the city and take it. Iwa's forces are going to attack and take the city back. We are going to hold them off and then at the least minute, retreat. Your wife is going to plant bombs around the city and once Iwa's main army comes in, explode the bombs, killing a lot of them. We will then fall back to Minoo. How long will this take?"

"This will take a few weeks. We will take the city in a week. Then, it will take a while for Iwa's forces to attack. We will hold the city, until the Minoo's front is ready. Now, if that's all, I must talk to Huang Zhong." Sasuke left the room and Huang Zhong walks in. "Ok Huang Zhong, about your battle. You will be crossing the Sound Border and attacking the small town of Noda. Noda is located near a small river. Jiraiya's spy report has told us that a large group of Sound ninja are in the village. You will attack the city at night. They do not know of this attack so you will have the element of surprise. Attacking at night, you will get them in their beds and when there drunk. First, you will lead a small group of ninja and launch a fire attack from the river. This will cause confusion in their ranks. Kakashi will then lead an attack from the woods that are around the town.

Once Noda is taken, you will then start attacking small villages around the border. The enemy will then chase you. Attack a village and then retreat. Hit and run." Huang Zhong smiles.

"AHAHA! This is your best plan yet!"

"I'm glad you think so. You will do this until the Nenten Front is ready." Huang Zhong nods and leaves.

_"So, it begins_," Zhuge Liang thinks. War is about to begin.

**And done. I really like this chapter! It was fun to write. About unit sizes, look it up on wikipedia. This about it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and preview for the next chapter.**

_**This is the city of Yame. Sasuke is about to attack any moment now. This battle should be easy...on paper. The enemy is just to calm. No matter. I, Zhuge Liang, will show the Elemental Nations my skills!**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE DRAGONS FIGHTS AT YAME!**_

**REVIEW ALL OR I WILL HAVE LU BU AND KISAME EAT YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is the sleeping dragon...Gondor20! Oh, wait that's Zhuge Liang. :/ **

**Oh well! Thanks for all the reviews and all! Since I'm writing this just after I posted my other chapter, I will not be answering reviews. I may do one or two at the end, just depends. **

**You all know the key, so I'm not going to post it.**

**Read and then Review...or I'll Lu Bu come and find you!**

**Now, on to the story...vermin...oh wait. Lu Bu do the disclaimer for me!**

**Gondor20, being a vermin, does not own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors, some other vermin does.**

**Now on to the story.**

**Chapter Three: The Dragon fights at Yame and Huang Zhong's raid on Noda!**

**/ **Forward Base Camp: Yame

Sasuke watched as his men were checking their gear for the last time to make sure they had kunai and anything else they would need. Many of the younger ninja were scared, and some were crying openly. The older ninja were sitting down, waiting for the orders to move. The older ninja would snicker at the young ones. Sasuke turned his head and saw Asuma Sarutobi walking over towards him. Asuma wore his normal outfit, but had a heart shape pendent around his neck. It was a gift Kurenai gave him, since she would be on the Nenten Front. "Sasuke, everything is ready. We wait on your orders, sir."

Sasuke just stood there for a few moments. "How are the soldiers holding up?" Asuma just shook his head and sighed.

"The younger group is terrified. The chunin have not fought in a real battle like this. The few genin we have are crying. It's the older group that is the worst. They don't like being put with the younger group. Also, they hate how a non-ninja and someone not from Konoha is leading them. Overall, the moral is low. I hope to god we don't run into any heavy fighting, or a lot of people will be running." Asuma looked up and saw fire in eyes.

"What are your thoughts on Zhuge Liang?"

"I know he is powerful. Jonin level minimum. I have an issue with him ordering us around. I don't like taking orders from someone who is not a ninja of Konoha. Also, he lacks on in the personality department. I'm just wondering if this plan of his is going to work as well as I think it is." Sasuke chuckled.

"Lady Hokage trusts him. Hell, Danzo believes this is going to work. If even that old war hawk believes, that has to count for something." Sasuke walked towards the soldiers. "Ok everyone. Zhuge Liang has given us orders to attack the farms outside of Yame. I know a lot of you don't like him and you don't like him in charge. Well...get over it. Your ninja. You live to follow orders, and it so happens that the Hokage has put him in charge. If you don't like it, tell me now. I'll kill you for treason. If you run from the battle, I will kill you. This part is crucial for the battle. This battle is crucial for the entire war. Now, men and women of Konoha! Follow me!" Sasuke began running towards the tree line and towards the farm area. Asuma gave a cry and followed in after Sasuke. The others soon followed.

Sasuke stopped at the last line of trees and held his hand up. Everyone stopped and took cover. A few Iwa shinobi were talking about their wives back home. Sasuke points to a few ninjas and made a throwing motion with his hand. They nodded and got some needles out and threw them. The Iwa shinobi dropped to the ground dead. Sasuke and Asuma ran and took cover behind a thing of hay. There was only a few shinobi guarding the farms. Sasuke pulled out a long, thin sword out of its case on his back. Sasuke raised his hand and then brought it down. Once he was done he charged at one of the shinobi eating. Reaching him, Sasuke quickly drove his sword into the man's back. One of the near shinobi saw, and pulled out a kunai and charged. The man was silenced in his stomach by Asuma's trench knife. The Konoha ninja charged from the tree line. Most of the Iwa shinobi saw this and charged at the line. Sasuke turned around and saw one running for him. Sasuke raised his sword and brought it down in a quick sweep. The ground began to rumble. Sasuke looked up and saw a dragon made out of earth charge at him. Sasuke jumped out of the way and threw a kunai towards the caster. The caster dodged and began to do a few hand-seals. Sasuke landed and charge the man with a chidoi forming. A moment before the caster finished, Sasuke stabbed the man and killed him.

Sasuke looked around and saw most of the Iwa shinobi dead. Sasuke turned around to one of the farm houses and began to make some hand signs.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" The farm house caught on fire. Most of the Konoha ninja saw and began to set fire to the buildings.

/ On the Walls of Yame

One of the Iwa ninja turned and looked towards the farms. His eyes widen when he saw them on fire and a large group of ninja. He jumped out of his chair and ran towards a large gong at one of the towers. He quickly hit the gong a few times.

All around Yame, Iwa shinobi were rushing out of the city to face the attackers. Most of the civilians ran into there homes to hide.

/ A Hill over looking the farms

Zhuge Liang watched as the Iwa shinobi ran out of the city to face the attackers. He smirked. _"It's coming together,"_ he thought with a large smile. Now, for his part. Zhuge Liang turned towards Shikamaru, who was standing behind. Shikamaru was mentally taking notes on this. It's not everyday you get to see the work of the Sleeping Dragon first hand! Zhuge Liang raised his fan.

"Iwa has taken the bait. Now, all units forward," Zhuge Liang said. From the tree line around the farms, different groups of Konoha shinobi charged towards the Iwa forces. "Shikamaru lets go." Liang took down the hill towards the battle, with Shikamaru behind him.

When Liang came out of the cover of the tree line, he saw an Iwa ninja charge at him with a sword. Shikamaru was about to attack, until Zhuge Liang slashed the man with his fan. Shikamaru looked at the fan, and saw the feathers were fine. Zhuge Liang smirked,

"Wind Charka," he simply said before charging into the fray. Shikamaru shook his head and charged into the battle.

Zhuge Liang took out a few ninja with a thing of lighten. He turned around and saw one charging towards him. He raised his fan to block until the man was hit with a staff. Zhuge Liang looked up and saw his wife beat the man. She turns to him and smiles.

"I thought it was the man who saves the girl," she teases. Zhuge Liang just rolls his eyes and slashed at another ninja. Yue Ying smiled and began to fight a ninja who were going for her husband's side.

/ Later that Night: Konoha's Camp outside of Yame

Zhuge Liang took another bite of his piece of bread. It lacked in taste, but was full of nutations that helped replenish charka. Zhuge Liang looked over and saw Yue Ying talking to Tenten about her new weapon. After finishing his bread, he walked over to one to the large tents. He walked in and saw Sasuke, Asuma, and Shikamaru sitting at a large table with a map of Yame on it. Zhuge Liang sat at the head of the table.

"The first part of taking Yame is done. We have to now take the city itself. Without the farms, Yame is going to soon run out of food. The civilians will soon surrender and push Iwa out of the city. We will then come in and take the city. Yue Ying will then start placing bombs around the city. When Iwa comes and attack the city we will hold out till the last minute. When we are retreating from the city, the bombs will go off, killing many of the Iwa shinobi in the city. For now, we just have to wait."

Asuma soon spoke. "Why not attack the city in the morning?"

"Iwa has men on the walls. Most of our forces would be killed even before they reached the gate. Also, we don't have the necessary equipment to break down the walls or the gates."

"We could just run up the walls."

"Yes, we could do that. Iwa would kill a lot of our forces before they reached the walls. Also, I have a feeling that these walls are made to prevent that." Everyone nodded. "You are dismissed. Sasuke, can you stay for a moment." Everyone left, expect Sasuke.

"What do you need?"

"I have a mission for you. I believe that some of the Konoha ninja are going to leave their posts. I have heard that many of the Konoha ninja dislike me leading them. I want you to head to the supply base and take control of it. If Iwa is planning on an attack, I think that our supplies are the biggest target.

"Ok. Asuma and I will go."

"Just you. I need Asuma here. You're dismissed." Sasuke left to head to the supply base.

/ Day Two of Yame's Siege

Asuma lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth. He had guard duty. He turned his head and saw an older jonin grumbling. "What's wrong," Asuma asked before breathing out some smoke.

The old jonin turned his head. "I hate this! Why do I have to do guard duty? Why can't we just take the city? This Zhuge Liang is starting to piss me off." Asuma sighed.

"The Hokage has put him in charge. If you don't like it, go complain to her."

"Me and the guys have been thinking. What if something happens to him on the battle field? An _enemy_ could hit him and kill him." Asuma eyes widen at what the guy meant. "Come on. I know most of the older guys have thought that." The guy lowered his voice. "What do you think?" Asuma was shocked. "If he is dead, Sasuke or you could be in command."

"I don't like Zhuge Liang. I would shed no tears if he died on the battlefield, but I would want no part of this plan. He is still our commander." The old jonin frowned.

"Fine then." The old jonin went back to his brooding. Asuma just sighed and went back to smoking.

/ With Sasuke

Sasuke watched as a group of ninja, led by Tenten, put together a wooden ox. He was unsure what the purpose was, but decided not to ask. He looked over and saw a group of genin asking their jonin teacher for help with tree climbing. _"That takes me back,"_ Sasuke thought. He remembered trying to beat Naruto in tree climbing.

"Watching them brings them back, huh?" Sasuke turned and saw a sleepy looking Sakura walking over to him. Her hair was a mess and she looked ready to drop dead.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah. We had a lot of injured coming in. Then there was this genin who came in missing his arm. We had to just keep trying to stop the bleeding. It was rough. Thank god, a medic team came in to take over for me and Ino." Sakura yawned. "I'm going to bed." Sasuke nods and turned back to watch the genin.

A few hours later, Sasuke was finishing eating a can of beans when a ninja came running up to him. "Sir! A scout has reported a large Iwa and Kusa attack force is coming this way!"

Sasuke jumped up from his seat. "Tell everyone to get ready and get me a messenger!" The ninja ran off and started to yell. A genin came running up.

"Sir, what do you need?"

"I need you to tell Zhuge Liang that the supply and medic camp is under attack! Take a few genin with you." The young genin ran off to get his friends and deliver the message. Sasuke grabbed his sword and went into the main court yard of the camp. Many of the jonin and chunin were all geared up. He cleared his throat. "Men and Women of Konoha's Shinobi Core listen up! A large group of Iwa and Kusa Nin are heading here as we speak. I have already sent a messenger to tell Zhuge Liang. We must now hold out and wait for help." The shinobi started to cheer. Sasuke was about to speak until a large boulder was thrown over the wall of the camp. It smashed into one of the medical tents. The gates to the camp were smashed opened. A wave of Iwa ninja rushed into the camp. The first line of Konoha shinobi rushed and meets the attackers. Sasuke raised his sword and charged. He slashed at one of the Iwa Nin who charged at him. Another wave of Iwa Nin rushed into the camp. Sasuke grunted and blocked a strike from a kusa Nin with a spear. _"Damn, this does not look good,"_ Sasuke thought. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked and saw a kunai in his upper arm. Sasuke felt a kick in his stomach. He looked up and saw a large Nin with an ax standing over him. The Nin raised his ax and was about to bring it down until he heard a shout.

"I call upon the lighten!" Multiply lighten strikes started hit the Iwa ninjas. The Nin the ax dropped dead. Sasuke looked up and saw Zhuge Liang standing there. Sasuke jumped to his feet and slashed at an incoming Iwa Nin.

/ Later that Night: Supply and Medic Camp

Sasuke looked around at the bodies that littered the camp. Both Konoha and Iwa lost a lot of men in the attack. Konoha managed to hold the camp barely. This did little for moral for the Konoha shinobi. A lot of the ninja blamed this on Zhuge Liang. One man remarked that if Zhuge Liang was so great, why he not saw this. He turned and saw Asuma smoking. Asuma had lost a few of his friends in the battle. Asuma had a sour look on his face. Sasuke walked over and said hello.

"Tell me Sasuke...do you think this is Zhuge Liang's fault?"

"No. Zhuge Liang had no idea that an attack would happen. No one did. I blame this on Iwa." Asuma laughed dryly.

"I told Zhuge Liang about the losses today and how a lot of the shinobi lost their friends. Guess what told me. He told me that this is war and in war people die. Damn, that guy is cold. I think Itachi has more emotions then him. You know, I was talking with one of the older jonin. He says a lot of the ninja want Zhuge Liang to die on the battlefield." Sasuke eyes widen at what Asuma said. "I did not want anything to do with that idea, but now I'm having second thoughts." Asuma just walked off leaving a shocked Sasuke.

_"They wouldn't...would they? Would they turn on an ally of Konoha just because they dislike? I know Zhuge Liang is not the nicest person, but still. What should I do? Should I tell Zhuge Liang what the soldiers are thinking? Or should I just leave it be? Damn it,"_ Sasuke closed his eyes. _"Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who leave and turn on their comrades are something worse then trash." _Sasuke turned around and went towards his tent. _"What would Naruto do?"_

/ Four Days after the Battle of the Supply Camp

Zhuge Liang walked through the city of Yame. They had taken the city when the Iwa Shinobi ran out of food. The people in the city had opened the gates for the Konoha ninja. Now, all they had to do was wait for Iwa to take back the city. Liang looked up and saw Tenten and Yue Ying working on a large bomb. Yue Ying looked up at him smiled. "You need something?"

"No, I'm just taking a walk. I've been wondering how Huang Zhong is doing in Noda. How are the bombs?"

"This is our last one. Iwa won't know what hit them!" Yue Ying turned and began to work on the bomb. Zhuge Liang walked down the road to where the shinobi were located. As he passed a group of them, he felt their glares. _"Like my childhood,"_ he thought with a sad smile. He knew he was being cold, but he had too. This is war. In war there is no time for tears. Crying will get your friends killed. He had to tell Liu Bei the same thing, before they attacked Cheng Du. The difference is Liu Bei took it better then Konoha. He heard the shinobi whisper behind his back. Zhuge Liang soon walked back to the house he was staying at. He entered and went stright to his office. He sat down and closed his eyes.

/ Meanwhile at Noda

Huang Zhong stepped over another log and motioned the rest of the fire team to follow. Zhong could see the lights of Noda, sparkling in the distance. He was in the woods across from it. He turned his head as he watched Kiba hand out bows to the Konoha ninja. Once he was done, he began to light a torch. Huang Zhong took this time to speak.

"Ok kids, I'm going to give you the world's fastest archery lesson. What you want to do is aim at your target, then aim higher. The arrow will then fall on the target. Make sure you don't pull to hard or too light on the bow string. We're going to be able to do a few volleys at town. Aim for anything wooden or a thing of hay. Any questions?" No one spoke or raised their hands. "Good. Everyone, ready your arrows. Kiba, begin to light them." Kiba began to light the arrows on fire. "Ok guys! On three. One...two...three! Fire!" The Konoha ninja shot the arrows across the river and hit some of the wooden buildings. Many of the buildings began to catch fire. Some of the hay on the outskirts of town caught fire and was spreading on to the fields. "Reload and light!" Two volleys later, Huang Zhong saw Kakashi charging into the village and killing any Sound ninja who were in his way. Huang Zhong turned to the Konoha ninja. "Alright team, fall back into the woods. Our part is done." Huang Zhong ran into the forest.

Huang Zhong was about to reach camp, when smelled a very familiar cropper small. _"Blood,"_ he thought with a frown. He motioned for everyone to stop. Zhong closed his eyes and focused on his other senses. He knew his team was behind him. He also knew that Kakashi's team was still at the village. SNAP! Huang Zhong drew an arrow and shot it towards the sound. A loud "thump" was heard. Zhong walked over to the sound and saw a Sound Shinobi with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Zhong turned to Kiba. "Tell everyone to be careful and to keep a look out for any enemy shinobi. I have reasons to believe that our camp has been taken out. I'm unsure if it was a patrol or a larger force." Kiba nods and goes off to tell everyone. Zhong readies another arrow and walks forward. CRUNCH CRUNCH! Zhong fires an arrow and hears a thump. He hears more sound coming towards him. "AMBUSH," he yells. He jumped out of the way of a few kunai and shot an arrow at incoming sound. He sensed something coming at him from the right. Zhong pulls a short sword outs and stabs. He soon felt his sword hit something soft. He pulls it out and blocks a strike from a shinobi that came at him with a sword. He slashes at the man's throat. Huang Zhong grunted and put his sword away. "Alright kids, lets move to the backup camp. Watch out for any hostiles. I have feeling this is going to be a long night." Huang Zhong started to sprint towards the backup camp, which is located north west of Noda.

/ Back up camp: Sun rise

Huang Zhong watches as his men were sleeping. They had a long night. It turns out that the shinobi commander in Noda wanted a sweep of the woods that night. The Konoha Nin lost a few people, but Noda was now a pile of burning ruins. Kakashi and his team made it back before them. Kakashi did not lose anyone. Huang Zhong yawned.

"You know you can rest. Your team did more fighting then mine." Zhong turned around and saw Kakashi reading a little orange book. Huang Zhong laughs.

"I don't need a nap young one! I've went for days without sleep!" Zhong yawns again. "Maybe a little rest is needed. Wake me if anything happens." Kakashi nods and Huang Zhong walks towards his tent. Kakashi turns a page in his book.

The raid on Noda was a success. It would have been much easier if they were all drunk, but in the end it didn't matter. Sound was pushed back from the border, the hard part was about to begin. They now had to attack small villages around the border and have the bulk of the Sound forces to chase them around until Nenten is ready. Now all they have to do is waiting until the Sound forces come.

/ The streets of Yame

Yame was in chaos. As Zhuge Liang predicted, Iwa launched a massive attack on the city. They attacked at night and breached the gates of the city. The retreat from the city was in progress and Sasuke was one of the last ones to leave the city. Sasuke shoved his lighten covered hand into the chest of a charging Iwa shinobi. Sasuke looked over at Asuma as he cut down yet another Shinobi.

"Damn it. When the hell can we leave? We're on the verge of being over run," Asuma yelled over to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and blocked a few kunai.

"Focus Asuma. Zhuge Liang knows what he's doing." As he said that a large horn was blown. "Ok, let's get the hell out of here!" Asuma and Sasuke turned and began to run towards the escape point. As the two ran through the city, they saw bodies of Iwa and Konoha ninjas. Sasuke looked up ahead, and saw a few ANBU.

"Sasuke, have you seen Zhuge Liang," an ANBU, who was Neji.

"Zhuge Liang's missing?"

"Yeah. He was going to back up a few shinobi who were in trouble. He's yet to report back."

"Asuma, go ahead. I'll check the city for Zhuge Liang." Asuma nodded and continued to run. The ANBU thanked him and ran towards the escape point. Sasuke turned and began to run towards where the ANBU told him they last saw him.

/ With Zhuge Liang

Zhuge Liang ducked the Iwa's Nin sword and punched her in the gut. He had gone to aid a group of Konoha Nin that needed help. The Konoha shinobi ran and left him. He stopped thinking as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked up and saw a man with an ax charging at him. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

"LIGHTING BLADE!"

Zhuge Liang looked up and saw Sasuke stab the man with his hand. Sasuke pulled his hand out and ran over to Zhuge Liang. "You ok," he asked as he put Liang's arm around his shoulder.

"I've been better." Sasuke helped Zhuge Liang to his feet. He saw the sleeping dragon winch in pain. Together, with Zhuge Liang leaning on him, headed for the escape point.

/ Camp outside of Yame

Asuma looked at the smiling faces of a group of ninja. He knew what they did. They left Zhuge Liang to die. _"Good riddance." _He felt bad about thinking that. He saw Yue Ying's worried face. He felt even worse. She looked like she was ready to cry. _"She kind of reminds me of Kurenai,"_ he thought.

"LIANG," Yue Ying yelled. Asuma turned around and saw Sasuke and a beat up Zhuge Liang. Sasuke looked down right pissed. He helped Zhuge Liang to the medical tent and gave him to Sakura.

Sasuke walked over to the middle of the camp. "ANBU," he yelled. A group of ANBU came. "Bring these men to me." He wrote something down on some paper. The head ANBU nodded and soon eight jounin sat in front of him. Sasuke had his sword in his hand. "You people are the worst kind of scum. My teacher once told me that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who leave and turn on their comrades are something worse then trash. You eight have left our comrade. You left him to die. We call this treason." Sasuke raised his sword and brought it down on the first one and killed him. Everyone was shocked. "Your punishment is death!" Sasuke, ignoring the cries of outrage, killed the other seven. "Hear this! If anyone one of you goes against Zhuge Liang, I will kill you. If you spit of him, I will kill you. If you say something bad or talk about harm to him, I will kill you." Sasuke turned and walked back to the medical tent.

**Another one bites the dust! I'm very happy with this chapter. I think I could have done better with the fight scenes, but as I go, I'll get better. Review and see you next time!**

_**Chapter four: Retreat to Miaoo and the arrival of Tong...Ling Tong. Also, phase two starts!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all of my readers! Time for a new chapter of The Sleeping Dragon and the Hidden Leaf! This is going to be a short chapter. I find I like to write shorter chapters. It keeps me on one idea.**

**I don't own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors.**

**Also, check out my one-shot 'Love of Enemies'.**

Chapter 4: A Growing Dark

Zhuge Liang sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He had a lot going on in his life. War, traitors, and _it_. The fox was acting weird. Every moment of his life and day, since he used it charka, it would talk to him. Whisper. It would tell him to kill people. Ever since he came back to Konoha, it stopped. _"I should be happy, and rejoice, but I can't let my guard down. Kyuubi is up to something, so I have to be alert," _the sleeping dragon thought to himself. Liang heard the door to the door open. Yue Ying walked into the room wearing a large purple shirt. She smiled softly.

"Is something wrong? You haven't said much since we came back from Yame." Yue Ying sat next to her husband and put her arm around him.

"The fox has stopped whispering."

"The Kyuubi? If it stops whispering to you, that's a good thing."

"No. It's planning something. The fox has whisper to me ever since I first used its charka. Ever since we came to Konoha, it's been silent." Zhuge Liang leaned against Yue Ying. She began to rub his shoulders.

"Maybe you should talk to the Hokage. Maybe she can get that one pervert to check the seal."

"I can't. Just promise me Yue Ying. If I lose control, stay far away from me."

"Have you lost control?"

"Only once. It was at Fan Castle, when I was going to rescue Guan Yu. A group of soldiers surrounded me. I was about to be killed, until I felt it. I could not help but to draw on it. I thought I was in control. I blacked out. When I came around, I saw bodies of Wu, Wei, and even Shu soldiers. They looked like a wild animal attacked them. I looked down and saw that I was covered in blood. I even tasted it. I turned around and saw a beat up Zhang Fei. We both said that we would never talk about what had happen. Zhang Fei never asked any questions or anything. He told me that we all have secrets."

"So, that's why you would not kiss me when you came back from that battle."

"Yeah." Zhuge Liang felt a few tears fall from his eyes. Yue Ying just kissed him.

"It's ok. I know it's hard, but I have faith that you will never let it win. Let's get some sleep. We have an important meeting with Tsunade." Zhuge Liang smiled and got ready to go to bed.

/ Next Morning: Tsunade's Office at Kurogane

Zhuge Liang took a drink from his cup of water. Yue Ying sat to his right and Sasuke was to his left. Tsunade sat behind her desk with her hands folded in front of her. Sasuke had already given the report of what had happen. Tsunade spoke up. "This is most troubling. I never thought that our shinobi would go so low. We never thought that they would act like this. Damn, what a head ache." Tsunade poured her some sake. "Sasuke, as Hokage, I am giving you permission to kill anyone who acts up. Is there anyone else who talked about killing Zhuge Liang?"

"Yes. Asuma Sarutobi."

"Asuma? Damn, this is worse then we thought. Sasuke, keep an eye on him. Now, Zhuge Liang, the defenses of Minaoo and Nenten are done. What now?" Zhuge Liang sat his glass down.

"We now wait. Iwa, Kumo, and Sound will attack when they are ready. The longer they wait the better. We should put some of the forces on reserve just in case an attack is launched at Toki, our main supply city. This is going to be the longest part of the war."

"I see. What are you going to be doing? Are you going to the front lines?"

"I have decided that I will personally assist the defense of Nenten. Orochimaru is a very smart and tricky foe, and I believe that I will be needed to counter any of his plans." Tsunade nodded and began to write something down.

"Jiraiya is going to lead the defense of Nenten. The shinobi under him respect him. Sasuke, you will be in charge of Minaoo." Tsunade stopped writing and folded the paper. She dripped some hot wax on it and sealed it. "Zhuge Liang, give this to Jiraiya. Also, I have just got a report from a guard post. Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds have been spotted in Fire Country. Sasuke, I assume you know of whom I speak. Zhuge Liang, there is a group of missing-nin called Akatsuki. We know very little about them, but we know one thing. They are after people called jinjuriki. Konoha does not have one anymore, but Kumo and Iwa do. These are very dangoues people and we have yet to figure out who side they are on, if any. You two are dismissed." Tsunade began to work on the stack of paperwork on her desk. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying nodded and left the office.

/ A few days later: Leaf HQ at Nenten

Zhuge Liang walked into the Leaf HQ building. It was a...strip club. Zhuge Liang had almost sweat droped when he saw that. Yue Ying just had a pissed off look on her face. They walked in and saw a white haired old man wearing red and grey sitting at a large group of women. Zhuge Liang just rolled his eyes and coughed. The old man looked up. "Who the hell are you?" Zhuge Liang handed the letter from Tsunade to him. The old man looked at it and then stuffed it in his left pocket. "So, you're Zhuge Liang, the sleeping dragon." He looked at Yue Ying. "Oh my! What's your name sweetheart?" Yue Ying just slapped him. "Yeah whatever. You're too ugly for me. I'm Jiraiya the great toad sage!" Jiraiya did a little dance. Yue Ying rolled her eyes. Zhuge Liang stepped forward.

"We have had a long trip and we need to rest for the up coming battles. Where are we staying?"

"There is a room with a queen sized bed. That's your room. I meet with the commanding officers at noon tomorrow. Have fun!" Jiraiya walked back to the women. Zhuge Liang took a hold of his wife's hand and walked to their room.

Once in their room. Yue Ying snorted. "I hate him already. He's a pervert!" Zhuge Liang just chuckled.

"A super pervert. He is one of the ones who taught me when I lived in Konoha." Zhuge Liang sat his back pack on the bed. "Jiraiya is not that bad, once you get pass his pervert stuff. He is one of the most powerful ninja too." Yue Ying just shook her head and began to un pack her pack.

*Knock Knock*

Yue Ying opened their bedroom door. In came Huang Zhong. Zhuge Liang turned his head and nodded. "Good to see. How was your time at Noda?"

"Fine. We had a little bit more of a fight then were expected, but we managed. We lost a few people when we were attacking the small cities," Huang Zhong said as he leaned against the door frame. "How was Yame?"

"Rough. I was almost killed."

"By who?"

"Konoha."

"WHAT? Tell me what happened!"

"Most of the Konoha ninja hate me. I went to help a group of them, and then they left me for dead. Thank goodness, Sasuke saved me."

"Did they get punished?"

"Sasuke killed them himself." Huang Zhong rubbed his forehead. The room was silent for a few moments.

"What are we going to do? Why should we help them when their trying to kill us?"

"I don't know. If this happens again, we're leaving. We can't risk our lives for people who are trying to kill us. Liu Bei will understand. Also, I think I may have to stay off the battle field." Yue Ying and Huang Zhong jerked their heads up. "I think something is wrong with the seal." Liang then explained to Huang Zhong what was happening. "I don't want to lose control for two reasons. One, I don't want Konoha to know who I am. Second, I don't want what happened at Fan Castle to happen again." The room was silent, until Yue Ying spoke.

"You told me on the way here that Jiraiya was a seal master. Maybe he can fix it."

"I may just do that. I would have to do it eventually." He sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight." Yue Ying smiled and walked to her husband. She pushed him down on the bed.

She turned her head to Huang Zhong. "Go away, we're busy." Huang Zhong smiled and looked at Zhuge Liang.

"Get some." The old man laughed and dodged a shoe. He walked out laughing. Yue Ying then turned to her husband, who she was sitting on. She began to kiss him. A certain toad summoning old man heard and giggled.

/ later that Night: Jirayia's office

Zhuge Liang held his fan and sat across from Jiraiya. The toad sage was working on his latest book. "Sake," Jiraiya asked. Liang shook his head no. "More for me then! So, what is it that you need?"

"I heard you we are a seal master." Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow. "I need you to look at a seal for me."

"Sure! Where is it?" Zhuge Liang gulped and stood up. He removed his coat and shirt. Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow and walked closer.

"I don't see anything." Zhuge Liang began to channel some charka to his seal. He heard Jiraiya gasped. Jiraiya looked up at Zhuge Liang. "This is. . ."

"The seal that was used to seal the Kyuubi in . . . . me." The room was silent. Liang could see a few tears come from the old man's eyes. Then the toad sage's expression changed to an angry one. In a blink of an eye, Jiraiya was holding Zhuge Liang at the throat.

"I don't know how the hell you know about Naruto, but this is not funny."

"I am Naruto." Jiraiya tighten his grip on Liang's neck.

"Like hell you are! One, Naruto had blond hair, not black. Second, Naruto has whisker marks!"

"I do have blond hair. I use hair dye after I was banished. I also use make up, to hide the whiskers. I am Naruto. I changed my name to Zhuge Liang, when I fled the elemental nations. Do you believe me now. . . Pervy Sage." Jirayia's eyes widen at the old nick name. Jiraiya let Liang go. The old man hugged his student. Zhuge Liang could feel the man cry. A few second later Jiraiya let go.

"Naruto, I am so sorry! We should have fought harder against your punishment.

"What done is done. I just need your help. Check the seal and then we can talk." Jiraiya nodded and kneeled. Ten minutes later, Jiraiya got up.

"It's a good thing you came. The seal is fading. Some parts are already missing."

"What can we do?"

"Not much. I can put some seals on, but that is only a temporary fix to the problem. I can look at Minato's notes on the seal. Maybe we can repair it, but I don't know. I'll put some of those seals on. Just make sure not to get angry." Jiraiya went behind his desk and got some sealing ink. After applying them, Jiraiya returned the ink and sat behind the desk. He took a sip of his sake. "Sooooo, that hot red-head who she? I heard the moans coming from your room." A perverted smile grew on his face.

"Her name is Yue Ying. She is my wife."

"You picked out a looker!" An awkward silence came upon the room. "So, how has life been?"

"Very good. China is now a peaceful place. I have a very high office in the government. I'm second only to Lord Liu Bei, but even still I can persuade him. I'm happily married. Ying and I were going to start trying to have a child next summer, but we may push it back a little bit."

"Nice. So, how strong are you? Have you been working on the rasengan?"

"I like to think I'm at Kage Level and yes. I have been able to channel natural charka into it." Jirayia's eyes grew.

"I'm impressed! Minato could not do that!" Zhuge Liang had a smirk on his face. "Don't get cocky brat! You're no match for me, the GREAT TOAD SAGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zhuge Liang's smirk did not move.

"I can beat you, but won't fight you."

"Why?"

"You may hurt your back." Liang laughed at the toad sage's face. Jiraiya just slumped in his chair and mumbled about stupid brats. "Tsunade told me a little more about Akatsuki. Any more info?"

The toad sage's face turned serious. "Akatsuki is very dangerous. They have already taken a few of the demon hosts, and are looking for the rest. I have a feeling that they are waiting for Kumo or Iwa to use theirs. I know they have been looking for you. Good thing you changed your name and looks." Liang just nodded his head. "Be careful to watch your back. Now, are you going to tell Tsunade and your friends about who you are?"

"No. I don't want any of them to know. It would just cause issues. Also, most of them lost that honor."

"I can understand that."

"Yes. I'll talk to you later. Good night, Pervert."

"Night. Wait, what name do you want me to use between us?"  
>"Zhuge Liang, or Liang."<p>

"Night, Liang."

/ Next Afternoon: Officer meeting

Zhuge Liang sat next to Jiraiya. He was looking at some maps of the area around Nenten. Nenten was a large city that had a large wall around it. A large river cut the city in half. The cities main attraction was the large forge that was built in the center of the city. This was most of the ninja weapons for Konoha was made. It was a very important city. The city had two major weaknesses. The first was that most of the buildings were wooden. The second was the areas were the river entered the city.

Zhuge Liang looked up and saw that all the officers were there. _"Guess it's that time," _he thought.

Jiraiya was the first to speak. "I'm so glad that you all came! We have some new people here. Zhuge Liang is the mastermind for the war plan." Jiraiya points to Liang. "The two people beside him are his guards. Now, we are here to hear Zhuge Liang's plans for when Sound and Kumo attack us! Liang, the stage is all yours!"

"Good Afternoon. Now I have been looking at maps of the city and have came up with a plan that would work in case of an attack. You all have a map of the city and the near by area in front of you. Now, the first part of the defense plan is to have some ambush units in the woods around the city. They will attack and warn us of any incoming enemies. This would be done by ANBU. The shinobi forces in the city would head to the wall. Lord Jiraiya has put seals on the wall that perverts them from running up the walls. So unless they have a summon, the attacking force would have to breach one of the gates. While the enemy is busy with that, we will be raining kunai and Jutsu down upon them. Our heavy troops will be at the gates, waiting for them to get past them.

Now, the city has two weaknesses. The first is the buildings. One good fire Jutsu, could light the city on fire. To counter this threat, some of our forces will be on guard with water on the ready to put out fires. The second issue is the river. The area where the river enters the city only has a little gate. If we are not careful, the enemy could use this against us. Some ANBU will guard this area.

The city has a good chance of winning a defense battle, if we are on guard. Tell your men this and you will be given your orders and location later." Liang sat down. Jiraiya was about to talk more, but an ANBU came in.

"Two strangers are here from China. They say they are here to help. Should I send them in?"

"Yeah, send them in," Jiraiya said. Two people walked in. They were. . . .

**DONE FOR NOW! **

**Who was sent to help Zhuge Liang? YOU PICK! I have a list of people on my profile! The poll closes on Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter of 'The Sleeping Dragon and the Hidden Leaf'! Sorry it took a while to update, but I was kind of busy with some school stuff! But on the bright side I'm on summer break! That means faster updates! I have three challenges on my profile too! Anyone can take them, but send me a PM that you are! **

**I know this is a late and short chapter. Sorry, I have been busy with moving and final exams! I will try to update soon. Also, a new story of mine is in the works!**

**I don't own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors!**

**/ / / /**

Chapter 5: Trouble in China

Zhuge Liang looked up and saw two men walk into the tent. The first was a young man with short brown hair. He wore light blue metal armor and a scarf. This was Zhou Yun. The second man was a very large man with a large beard. He wore a green outfit with battle armor. This was Guan Yu. But there was one thing that worried Zhuge Liang. Their sad faces.

"Zhou Yun, Guan Yu what are you two doing here? I thought Lord Liu Bei was not going to send anymore help," Zhuge Liang asked with confusion.

"Lord Strategist, we have some news to tell you in private," Zhou Yun replied. Liang looked over to Jiraiya. The toad sage just nodded. Liang walked out of the room with the two. The three walked back to Liang's room.

"Now, what is wrong?"

Guan Yu spoke first, "Lord Liu Bei is ill. A few days after you left, Bei collapsed during a meeting. A doctor was summoned to the palace. After some tests, the doctor said Bei had a very rare form of Nanzhong flu. Bei's condition is worsening fast." Guan Yu paused. Zhuge Liang's eyes were wide. "Our lord does not think he will make it. I was called into his room. He told me that he thinks Liu Shan, his son, would make a poor ruler. Liu Shan hates any form of duty. He told me, that in case of his death, that you are to be made emperor. Zhou Yun is here to serve as your body guard. I am here to assist you in this war, and if needed replace you in case of Liu Bei's death." Zhuge Liang by this time was sitting on his bed. The room was silent. Yue Ying was shocked and had a few tears running down her face.

"I see. How long do you thing he can hold out," Liang asked.

"The doctor thinks Liu Bei is only going to last for a few weeks"

"I see."

/ / / / / / later that night

Zhuge Liang sat next to Jiraiya and was sipping some sake. Liang told Jiraiya every thing that he was told. "I have never been this stress before," he told the toad sage.

"You have a lot on your plate, kid. Winning a war AND a sick ruler. But want to hear what I do to relive the stress?"

"What?"

"Think of Tsunade's boobs!"

"Pervert. Under her henge, they probably reach her knees." Jiraiya blinked and got a disgusted look on his face.

"EWW! I hope she keeps the henge up then! Anyways, just keep doing the good job you have been doing. I have faith in you!"

"Thank you . . . pervy sage."

**And done! Again sorry for the short chapter! Check out some of the challenges on my profile (under bio)!**

**-Gondor20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. Due to reviews and messages, I am going to still work on the story. **

**To do the disclaimer I will pick (pulls a name out of the hat): Khrone Berserker**

**AHAHAHAHAHHA! GONDOR20 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!**

**Wait, you can't kill them! Wai- *gets an ax to the head*. On to the story.**

**Chapter Six: The Battle of Nenten and Zhuge Liang vs. Orochimaru Part 1**

Zhuge Liang looked out over the field surrounding Nenten. He saw some ninja talking, and others keeping look out. Yue Ying, his wife, was on patrol in the woods with a group of ninja. Guan Yu was showing a group of genin his weapon. He turned his head and watch as the kid's eyes grew large. Tenten was next to Guan Yu looking at the weapon. Zhao Yun was with Jiraiya going over some last minute defense stuff. Zhuge Liang turned and began to walk back towards his room. As he walked away, he looked in the distance and saw a large dragon made out of fire coming towards the city. Before he could yell, the dragon hit the city, and fires started around the city.

Zhuge Liang began to run towards the warning bell to alert an attack. He stopped when he heard warning bells from outside the city go off. Jiraiya ran up next to Liang. "Liang, we got sound ninja come straight for the city. A group of ANBU said that they saw Orochimaru on his way. What are your orders for the men?"

"Pull all units back into the city. Have ranged ninja on the wall to attack the sound ninja as they try and break down the gate." Jiraiya nodded. Guan Yu and Zhao Yun ran up and kneeled.

"What are your orders for us, my Lord," Guan Yu asked.

"Guan Yu, go to the east gate and prepare for a breach. Zhao Yun, take control of the soldiers on the wall. I will lead the defense of the main gate." Zhuge Liang whistled for horse. He mounted it and went towards the main gate. When he arrived he saw ninja at the gate with kunai ready to fight of the attackers. "Two rows of ten men, now," Zhuge Liang ordered. The ninja did as was ordered. Zhuge Liang saw a ninja running towards him.

"Zhuge Liang, the walls have been climbed and Zhao Yun is fighting on the wall." Zhuge Liang nodded.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / With Zhao Yun

Zhao Yun slashed another sound ninja. The Sound Ninja were able to climb and scale the wall. Another ninja rushed him with a sword; Yun just stabbed and kicked him off the wall.

"Rasengan," Zhao Yun turned and saw Jiraiya kill a sound ninja.

"Look at what we have here. The toad sage and one of the visitors." Zhao Yun looked up and saw Kabuto. "I would love to kill you two, but I got a message to deliver to Zhuge Liang." Kabuto smiles and jumps off the wall.

"Zhao Yun you stay here. I'll get him," Jiraiya said following Kabuto.

/ / / / / / / Jiraiya and Kabuto

Jiraiya saw Kabuto running away, so pushing charka into his legs, he jumped and kicked Kabuto. Kabuto slammed into the ground and then stood up. "My business is not with Toad Sage. Go away now before I kill you."

"HA! You are not even near my level," Jiraiya said getting into his fighting style. Kabuto pushes his glasses up. Jiraiya saw blue charka form around Kabuto's hands. _'I can't let him hit me. One shot is all he needs,'_ the toad sage thought. Jiraiya jumped towards Kabuto with a rasengan forming in his right hand. Kabuto smirks and rushes forward. At the last minute, he moves left and hits Jiraiya in the back. Jiraiya yelps in pain and sends a kick towards Kabuto face. Kabuto dodged and slashes at Jiraiya's leg.

"Is that all the famous Toad Mountain Sage has? I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. I guess no-".

"Rasengan!" Kabuto was sent hurling into the wall of the city. He opened his eyes and saw Zhuge Liang with his fan in front of him. "Is this all you have? I thought the student of Orochimaru was going to be more of a challenge," Zhuge Liang said with a smile forming on his lips.

"I wouldn't act so smug if I were you," Kabuto chuckled. "I bring a message from Lord Orochimaru. He has your wife, the red head."

"WHAT?"

"That's right. The pretty little thing. If you want her, go to the bridge two miles away from town. If you don't go . . . he says I get to have some fun with her before we use her for an experiment." Kabuto makes a hand sign and poofs away. Jiraiya looked up at Zhuge Liang and saw the once blue were now black with red slits.

"PIG," Liang yelled. An ANBU with a Pig masked appear kneeling. "Take Jiraiya to the Medic tent." The ANBU picked up Jiraiya and began to head to the tent. "Here I come Orochimaru." Zhuge Liang ran towards the gate with a tail of red charka forming.

/ / / / / / / Medic Tent

Jiraiya and the ANBU arrived at the medic tent when the toad sage saw team ten and eight with Asuma and Kurenai. "Team Ten and Eight come with me I got orders for yo-," Jiraiya stopped when he felt the Kyuubi's charka. _'Shit! This is bad,'_ he thought. He saw Asuma and Kurenai's eyes grow big. "Guys, come with me. I have a new mission for you and your teams." Asuma and Kurenai followed him into the tent. Once he was on a bed, he began to speak. "I have a very important mission for you. Orochimaru has captured Zhuge Liang's wife. Zhuge Liang is going to meet Orochimaru and try and get her back. You are to follow him and support him. There are a few things you need to know though about Zhuge Liang." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Zhuge Liang's name is not Zhuge Liang. His real name is Naruto Uzumaki." Asuma was about to speak, but Jiraiya continued. "Ask your questions later. I fear the seal will break when he fights. In case of that, use this." He handed Asuma a scroll. "This is a seal that will shut down his charka system. Just open it and touch it to him."

/ / / / / / / / With Naruto (From this point on, Zhuge Liang will go by Naruto till I say otherwise.)

Naruto landed on the ground on all fours. He looked up and saw Orochimaru with Yue Ying kneeling beside him. A large snake was wrapped around her with its fangs shown. Orochimaru look at Naruto. "Ku ku ku ku. Hello Zhuge Liang or should I say Naruto. I know all about you."

"Let her go," Naruto roared and moved closer.

"Ku ku. Such anger. I will let her go, but you have to do something for me. You and your friends must leave and go back to China."

"Naruto don't listen to this mad man," Yue Ying yelled. The snake began to tighten its hold. Yue Ying yelped in pain.

"Orochimaru I won't go! Let her go!"

"Poor Naruto. I am sorry, but she must die." Before Naruto could do anything, the snake drove it fangs in to Ying's neck. She screamed and then went limp. Naruto could only stare. A few moments later, Naruto roared and charged at Orochimaru and attempted to rip Orochimara's throat. He ducked and punched him in the gut. Naruto flew back and made a crater. "Ku ku ku. Is that all you have?" Naruto shot forward and slashed at Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru slammed through a group of trees and began to laugh. Kabuto appred next to Orochimaru.

"Do you need any help Lord Orochimaru," he asked.

"Ku ku ku. I'm fine, but this is a good test for you. Kill him." Kabuto nodded and ran towards Naruto. Naruto just growled and charged. Kabuto swung his hand at Naruto, but Naruto dodged and slashed at the med-nin. Kabuto cried out as Naruto's claw tore into his chest. Naruto then grabbed onto his arm and began to pull. Kabuto cried as he felt his arm being pulled off. In a bloody mess, Kabuto's right arm was ripped off. Naruto threw it to the side and slashed Kabuto away. "Alas, poor Kabuto. I knew him well," Orochimaru said.

"**DIE**," Naruto yelled. Orochimaru saw another tail take shape. Naruto had four out of nine tails. Naruto rushed Orochimaru and swung. Orochimaru jumped back and out from his mouth came four large snakes. The snakes leaped at Naruto. Naruto roared and tore through the snakes. Orochimaru saw Naruto's skin began to peel off.

_'He losing control,' _the snake senin thought. _'I did not expect this. O well, he still can't beat me.'_

/ / / / / / With Asuma

Asuma and Kurenai with their teams jumped out of the tree line. They could see across the bridge a trail of broken trees and bits of red charka. Asuma looked and saw the body of Yue Ying. He rushed forward and saw the fang marks. He checks for a pulse and saw she was alive. "Kiba, take her back to the city. She's alive, but was bit by one of Orochimaru's snakes. HURRY!" Kiba rushed and picked her up. "Team Eight, head back to Nen-". A large explosion of red charka shot up from behind the tree line. "Everyone, fall back. We can't get close enough."

/ / / / / / / With Naruto (5 out of Nine tails)

Naruto jumps forward and tried to claw Orochimaru. The snake master jumped away. Naruto was getting angry. _'I must kill. Kill him. He must __**DIE**_**,'** Naruto thought. He exploded in a fury of red charka. When the charka cleared, a blood red charka fox stood. The fox had six tails. Naruto had lost control.

**Done. As I said I will work on this story. It will take a lot of work, but I will finish. Also, if you like this story, try my other one. Again, thanks for the support and the words of encouragement!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Naruto vs. Orochimaru Part 2 and the Fourth Hokage

Orochimaru jumped back and ran though a series of hand signs. "Earth Release Shadow Clone," The snake man yelled. Two copies of Orochimaru papered next to him. The copies charged him while the real Orochimaru jumped away. _'Damn it! I never thought he would be this tough! I'm getting tried,' _he thought. He frowned as he saw his clones torn apart with ease. A sixth tail was forming. Naruto looked at him and roared. A large ball of red chakra was forming. Orochimaru's eyes widen as it shot forward towards him. "Summoning: Triple Rashomon," Orochimaru yelled and slammed his hands down. Three gates appeared. _'This should stop his attack. Few attacks can break the gates. The first gate, the red takes the attack. The second gate, the green, reduces the power of the attack. The final and blue gate removes the remaining pressure.' _Much to Orochimaru's shock and horror, the charka ball blasted through the first gate like it was nothing. The second gate only held it for a few second and then broke. The third gate broke the moment it was touched. Orochimaru yelled as the ball hit him. He quickly summoned a large snake who took the rest of the blow. Orochimaru jumped back and shot out large groups of snakes. Naruto roared and burnt them with charka. Orochimaru eyes widened with an idea. Orochimaru sent out another large group of snakes. He then summoned another large snake. The snake looked at him and hissed. Orochimaru drew a kunai and killed the snake. _'O well,'_ Orochimaru thought. Orochimaru went though a set of hand signs and then yelled, "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection." A coffin rose from the ground. It opened to revel a woman. She had long red hair and a pale face. She wore ANBU armor. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto. Orochimaru threw a tag at the woman. "Kushina, I order you to kill Naruto. Use any means to do so."

"That voice. Orochimaru? You bastard," Kushina yelled. Orochimaru just pointed at Naruto. "Red Charka? Kyuubi's charka. Oh shit! He lost control. NARUTO! FIGHT THE KYUUBI!" Kushina rushed at Naruto, doing hand signs. "Water Release: Water Shark Missile!" A large shark made out of water shot forward at Naruto. The shark hit Naruto causing him to slide back. The sixth tail was done forming, and another was starting to take form. Kushina's face grew pale as the seventh tail began to form. Orochimaru stepped back with a panic looked.

_'It seems I have underestimated him. Kushina will stale him, while I retreat,'_ Orochimaru thought with a frown. He turned and jumped away from the battle. Naruto saw this and growled. He slashed Kushina away and chased after Orochimaru. Kushina lay on the ground unable to move. _'Break free . . . my baby boy,' _Kushina thought with tears running down her face.

/ / / / / / / / / / / In Nenten

Guan Yu frowned as he felt the same dark energy as from Fan Castle. _'Lord Zhuge Liang is in trouble. Should I move to aid or stay and defend the city,' _the god of war thought to himself as he slashed a sound ninja. _'Sound forces have already broken down three of the four gates. I have no idea how Zhao Yun is holding up. If I go to aid Zhuge Liang, the city could fall. Then again, if I don't aid him, he could attack allied forces like at Fan Castle.' _ Guan Yu felt a hint of fear when the dark energy increased. _'I could route the enemy forces at my gate and then move to aid Zhuge Liang.' _ Guan Yu killed another sound ninja, and whistled. Red Hare came walking up next to him. Guan Yu mounted the horse and rode towards the gate. "Charge, Red Hare! Trample anyone in our way," Guan Yu yelled. Many of the sound ninja were crushed by the horse. "Charge the enemy! Follow me as I cut a path through the enemy ranks!" Many of the leaf ninja smiled and followed Guan Yu.

/ / / / / / / / / With Jiraiya and Team 8 and 10.

Jiraiya frowned as he watched the medic try to heal Yue Ying. Her skin was a sickly pale and she was in a coma. The leaf ninja were fearful, because the older generation felt the kyuubi's charka. "How is she," the toad sage asked.

"Not good, sir. We don't know the snake that bit her," the head medic said sadly.

"If we can find Anko, she would be able to help," Kurenai said. Jiraiya nodded.

"Team 8 and 10! Find and bring Anko back here as soon as possible! We don't have much time."

/ / / / / / / / / Back to Naruto and Orochimaru

Orochimaru began to pant as he dodged another claw. He had tried and flee, but Naruto was to fast. Orochimaru knew he only had charka for one or two more Justus at most. He thought hard as he dodged yet another claw. _'This is my last chance,'_ he thought. He jumped away and went though a quick movement of hand signs. "Earth Style: Great Prison!" As Naruto was about to attack the ground shot up and boxed him in. An eighth tail formed. A body of a fox with no hair took the charka shell.

/ / / / / / / / / Mindscape with Naruto

"Why? How did this happen? I don't know. It hurts! I hate this," Naruto cried in front of the Kyuubi's cage. The fox was just smiling. "Somebody HELP ME!"

**"I will save you from the pain. Give your heart to me, and I shall destroy everything that hates you. Come here . . . pull this seal off,**" the deep voice of the Kyuubi no Yoko said to Naruto. Naruto looked up with dead eyes and began to move towards the seal. As he was about to tear it off, and hand grabbed his hand. Naruto saw a blond man wearing a jonin vest with a white coat over it. The man pushed Naruto back.

"The fourth hokage," Naruto said shocked.

**"YOU,"** the Kyuubi roared.

"The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen. I really didn't want to see you Kyuubi. On the bright, I really looked forward to see how my son has grown, so I guess we're even," the fourth hokage said. "Naruto. . . you sure have grown into a fine young man."

"Naruto. . .? You know my name," Naruto asked with shock.

"Of course! I was the one who gave you the name! You're my son!" Naruto was speechless. He was the son of the fourth hokage. The Kyuubi continued to launch threats at the fourth. "Naruto, let's go some where else. He just does not shut up!" Naruto and the fourth appeared in all white. "I guess from your shock, the third never told you? I can't blame him. I had a lot of enemies that would have loved to kill you."

"I had a lot of villagers who would have loved to kill me, you bastard," Naruto yelled and punched the fourth (now known as Minato). Minato coughed and fell to the ground. "I. . . don't know how to feel. I'm happy and pissed!"

Minato got up, and said, "I am sorry Naruto. I have caused you nothing, but grief. I am so disappointed at Konoha for banishing you. I still have a hard time believing it. Man, I've been a lame father huh?"

"I'm the son of the fourth. I can . . . deal with anything," Naruto said between sobs.

"Naruto, I sealed only have of the Kyuubi's charka in you. I thought at some time, you would need to learn how to use it. I know you could.

Also, the night the Kyuubi attacked, I learned something. The Kyuubi was not in control of itself. A man from a group called Akatsuki was in control of the fox. He used it to get revenge on the Hidden Leaf. This man is Madara Uchiha. It seems that he has found a way to prolong his life. I'm not sure how though."

"Dad, my life is so confusing. I may have to become emperor of China. I have this war to fight. Yue Ying is dead. I don't think I can do it." Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Minato was smiling at him.

"I believe in you. I know you will succeed in anything you try. Also, Naruto. Orochimaru summoned a woman right?"

"Yeah. The red head."

"That woman was Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother. I am unsure why he chose her, and I really don't want to know." Minato paused. "Naruto. My time is almost up. I have repaired your seal. This is the only time I can do this, so make sure this does not happen. Remember Naruto, I love you." Minato began to fade.

"Wait! Dad, I love you," Naruto yelled. He felt Minato hug him.

/ / / / / / / / / Outside of Mind

Orochimaru smiled when he could not feel the Kyuubi's charka. _'Kukukuku. I am the greatest ninja alive.' _Orochimaru smirked and released the justu. Much to his horror, Naruto stood their in his normal outfit. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru and yawned.

"Overconfidence leads to failure. Orochimaru, I think its time for this fight to end," Naruto said forming a rasengan. With a blink of an eye, Naruto drove the spinning ball into Orochimaru's chest. The snake sanin cried out and fell to the ground life less. Naruto looked around and began to walk back to the site of the first fight. As he walked down into the crater he saw Kushina lying their. She looked up at him.

"Hello mom," Naruto said. Naruto turned his head and saw a spare kunai. "I killed Orochimaru and meet dad."

"Naruto! I can't believe I tried to kill you! I'm a terrible mother," Kushina cried.

"No. It was not your fault. You were under Orochimaru's control. I am going to send you to be with dad. He will tell you about the rest. I love you, mom."

"I understand son. Know that I will always love you," Kushina said. With tears running down his face, Naruto slashed Kushina's face. For the second time, Kushina died with a smile on her face.

/ / / / / / / / / Ame

Four figures watched the rain fall in Ame. The first was a man with orange hair and piercing (Pein). Next was the only woman, who had blue hair done up in a bun (Konan). The next was a man with black hair and an orange mask (Madara/Tobi). The last was a figure in a black cloak with the hood up.

"The war is going as planned," Madara said looking at the rain.

"It is. Very soon it will be time to move," Pein said in a mono-toned voice.

"Any word of the nine-tails," Konan asked. Pein frowned.

"None. I have our spies looking for him, but still no new leads," Pein replied. The hooded figure chuckled.

"Worry not. This is all part of my plan. The nine tails will show itself soon, once all the others have been captured," the hooded figure said.

"I hope your right. I do not accept failure," Madara said looking towards the figure.

"Have no fear, it will go as planned. Well, I have other duties to attend to," the figure said walking away.

"I hope your right. . . Sima Yi." The figure removed its hood to reveal the smiling face of Sima Yi.

**Done. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. This is gondor201. It's been a very long time. I can't really say sorry enough for not updating my stories. I have been working on my own personal writings (non-fan fiction) and that's my reason. I will be deleting my stories, but there's more.

I will be making a new account: Kugelblitz. I will be working on more Naruto fan fiction (maybe no crossovers yet). Again sorry for not updating.

My first (new story) will be uploaded sometime this week before Friday (maybe today, but no promises).


End file.
